PR: BB
by ChillPillBerry
Summary: Starlight's Destiny takes place in a small harbor.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh no no no no no, you don't get to die!" Said Cobra. "What are you doing, you stupid reptilian!?" Mistress Spida- Rinxa came into the room observing his torture of Starlight's father. "Master X wanted him dead!"

Starlight held a box in her hand as she ran and dodged blasts. She leveraged herself on a vine and used it, going through the trees.

She landed in Pearl Bay and tucked the box safely before running off again. Kimberly was drinking coffee when she spotted a bright object moving pass like a blur and zoomed through the trees.

Then, disappeared.

She was struck by a sense of deja- vu.

Like she had seen this somewhere.

It all started with a nightmare. When she was in Florida, she had these vivid dreams. They were pointing to a long haired girl with a star shaped sign on her forehead. Something about the Zodiac Keys.

She dreaded what that meant and so wrote the letter.

She got up and dashed out of the house.

Using magic, she vanished into invisibility and went into a bone structure house. Kimberly paused and looked at the house. Then the girl came right out of nowhere.

Kimberly watched as she waved and the box reappeared. Magic. And tons.

The girl passed out, having used the last of her strengths. Kimberly quickly picked up the box and flipped it open. Inside were bright sparkly morphers dancing in the Sun.

She touched one and it sent a shock to her finger.

She felt inner strengths.

It was the Blue Sagittarius Sign with the powers of healing.

She looked at the girl who was not waking up, but turned into a small child with multiple burns from blasts by those demons after her.

"What am I supposed to do with these...," she said to herself.

'Absorb inner power of Water,' a voice said. It was coming from her mind.

'I am the Blue Pegasus, your new Zord.'

A talking Zord. Like she was going to believe that one!

Hah, Tommy Ritters should write a good book!

'But I am! I am a genuine real life talking Pegasus Zord!'

'My name is Creia!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Her suit really looks like Tori's but with the front face of Pegasus in a Golden circle on her chest. She has White spandex pants with Blue gloves and boots. The rings around the top parts of gloves and boots are Gold. **

**She carries two swords on her back with wooden handles. **

**And the belt are decorated by Gold wings. **

**If she wants, she can create two tiny wings off of her back before sinking them into the suit. Whenever she wants to fly. **

**Green Ranger's suit: Decorated by vines and Green leaves. Vine like belt and for a buckle is a Green leaf. Suit and helmet are like Cam's but with Black pants. **

**Red Ranger's suit: Shiny Silver pants with a suit decorated by flames. A fire belt buckle with a fire wood for a buckle. Like Shane's. **

"Creia, can you tell me what these symbols mean from my dreams...?" If anyone saw, they would have thought she was talking to herself.

"The unicorn heads. The waterfall. And the wood...?"

'The 3 unicorn heads. They represent you. The waterfall. They also represent you. And the wood... They represent soul mate.'

'Basically, you need to unite with him.'

'Where am I going to get 2 more rangers...?' 'Well, who's your soul mate...,' it asked. She was counting them down. There was Tommy. Then, Jared. And Ryan. Both from Miami.

Both on the Gymnastics' team.

One was the son of the Coach.

Tommy and Adam caught up in Pearl City.

They were to discuss running a business, a martial arts business.

"How are you and Rocky in L.A...?"

"He finally opened up his dream restaurant. You should see it bro... He's a good chef!"

They chuckled thinking about old times when he would brag about how much he could eat, beating them all in contests.

They were quite engrossed that they forgot about the Black streak.

It sent a blast and people scrambled out of the way.

Stingers showed up.

Tommy and Adam also got up. They ran outside to see what it was.

Spider like creatures were everywhere using their arms to catch people and spraying out spider webs.

This caused them to drop into fighting. Everywhere they ceased and came. People became cocoons. It's like these things want to eat them.

When Kim looked up, there was a sound. Coming from the attic of the house. She rushed upstairs and found a Viewing screen with the fight right on it where she could see everything.

'It's time to morph and help,' the voice said.


End file.
